Dragon Ball GO
by The Red Infinity
Summary: Cell has just been defeated. The battle is over. But for some, especially Gohan and the Trunks of the future, the story is just beginning. As Trunks returns to his future, he begins to tackle the problems that he had yet to face in his own future. While old faces arrive in the new world Gohan's victory created. Will they both be able to preserve their worlds? Let's find out!
1. Future Trunks, Back into the Darkness

_**Age 767, May 26**_

All hung on the balance. If he failed, everyone, no every _thing_ would be lost. He couldn't lose this time. He couldn't give up. He couldn't let himself lose hope. He _was_ everyone's hope. If he didn't win this, then _he_ would win. The boy couldn't afford to lose. It wasn't what his father died for. It wasn't what his friends had risked their lives for. It wasn't what he trained this hard for.

Gohan had told himself that as he had held onto his Kamehameha Wave, putting as much of his power into it as he could. "Just.. A little.. More..!" Gohan roared out as he enlarged his Kamehameha again, but it hadn't changed the fact that his was in a deadlock with Cell's.

Speaking of the Bio-Android, who had been on the other side of the clash, he was laughing maniacally at Gohan's struggle. "What happened to you saying you were _going to kill me_?" He taunted. This was it. This was his fated victory. He tried to warn them that it was simply inevitable. All he wanted to do was have some fun with them before he killed them all.

"Tch.." Vegeta had looked from behind Cell's back at the struggling Gohan. "Damn it, boy.. You've already.. Surpassed all of us combined.. Failing is not an option, damn it!" He slowly floated into the sky, lifting his hand and gathering all the power he could gather into it. "Big.. Bang.. ATTACK!"

Next thing Cell knew, he was hit at the back by a large blast that had knocked off his concentration, causing his Kamehameha to waver, which had turned the clash to Gohan's favor.

_"Now, Gohan! You have to take this chance while it's available!"_ Gohan heard his father's voice ringing throughout his mind as he had soon pushed more into it. "I'm sorry.. Dad.. I.. Don't have enough.. Strength left.." He grit his teeth as he felt he was unable to fulfill his father's request. _"Don't say that! You have more strength than you know! All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can bring it out!" _Gohan listened to what Goku had to say, but still had absolutely no idea what he meant by that.

"Damn that Goku, always having high expectations of you." Gohan felt a new power coursing throughout his body, he turned to see Piccolo passing his Ki over. "He never really did just see you as some kid, huh?" Yamcha had passed his Ki over to the young Super Saiyan. "Just getting this far was a feat on it's own." Krillin smiled as he had also passed over some of his Ki. "You haven't let us down any, Gohan. We're proud to have you as our comrade." Tien had also passed over some of his Ki.

Gohan had a smile on his face as he had heard the assuring words of his friends. _"NOW GO_, GOHAN!" He heard all of them shout as loud as they could as Gohan had forced all the power he was just loaned into the blast, the spirit of his father appearing next to him and pushing his back forward, also giving him some of his power as Gohan roared out, pushing it all out into the Kamehameha wave as it flew heavily toward Cell.

"What?! What is this.. Power?!" Cell had widened his eyes as he was engulfed by the attack. "I don't believe it.." He found his feet being pushed off the ground from the force of the attack. "This couldn't possibly be happening to me.." He tried to fight back, but his body failed him as it began to swell outward, causing his eyes to expand as his body began to squish together. "I just.. Don't believe it..!" He looked as his hands and feet began to turn to ash. "I.. Can't.. Di-!" Before he could finish, his entire body was turned to dust and blown away by the Kamehameha wave that had burst through the atmosphere, nearing the sun before the heat of it had dispersed the attack before contact.

Though, with Gohan, he could feel his body declining all movement as he had fallen to the ground, his power hadn't just released, he could feel it drop entirely. But, he had no time to ponder over that before he passed out completely.

"He.. He did it!" Piccolo smiled, and the others had begun to cheer as they ran over to the fallen boy with a smile.

_"I wasn't at all expecting the boy to succeed." A man crossed his arms, he wore a purple button-up shirt that's collar was opened up to show his chest underneath, with a tie that was loosely tied around the collar. His pants had been a pair of black straight jeans that had wrapped over his purple shoes with black highlights. His hair was notably alike to Goku's, but it was much more messy. This was Turles, leader of the Crusher Corp., a team of Bounty Hunting Saiyans that are hired by clients all around the galaxy for certain tasks. Since he hadn't had a client in a while, he figured he'd have checked on a Saiyan of interest, Kakarot's, son._

_He then looked to his pocket, pulling out his phone as he had answered the call. "Hello?"_

"HELLO?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" _Turles groaned, he knew who the voice was. It was Tarble, the younger brother of Vegeta IV. _"I've been trying to call you for a while, ya know.. Anyway, what I was trying to say is that _they _are waking up now." _Turles had then turned. "I'll be there in a bit." He hung up after a few seconds and walked over to a Space Pod. "Well.. I'll be back, Son Gohan."_

_The pod had beugn to fly off into the distance._

**_Some Time Later, In Other World_**

Trunks had looked around at the scenery. He had never actually seen King Yemma's Palace in person, but it was definitely smaller than he expected. It seemed more like an office than a throne room. "Um.. Excuse me, but-"

"Hey! Trunks!" Trunks had turned around to see Goku walking up to him. "Goku! So, you really did die.." Trunks looked to himself, "And I'm really dead." Goku had patted his shoulder.

"Not really." Trunks looked up to him with a face full of confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Goku?" The Saiyan in question had smirked.

"You're headin' back to Earth, but I also want you to take someone with you." He nudged his head over, Trunks looking over to see 17, who had turned away with his arms crossed.

"G-Goku, that's-!"

"Relax, Trunks, it's fine." Goku reassured him. "He's not actually a bad guy, ya know." Goku had then walked toward the exit. "Well, see ya then." He turned a bit toward them, saluting them as he began to fly off into the distance.

"Wait, Goku!" Trunks had called out to him. "You aren't coming back?!"

"Nope."

"But why?!"

"Because, Trunks." Goku had crossed his arms and took a breath. "I was thinking real hard about it and.. I realized that the Earth might be better off without me." Trunks had looked to him with sheer surprise.

"You can't be-"

"Let everyone know I said goodbye." Trunks had known well that Goku was serious. He knew that no matter how he'd argue, Goku wouldn't listen.

"..alright." Trunks had looked down a bit. "They're going to miss you, Goku.." He watched him fly off.

"..I already do." The hero from a future world clutched his fist.

* * *

_**A Distant Planet**_

Turles had his hands in his pockets as he walked into a tree that had doubled as a base of operations. This had been the Crusher Corp HQ. Turles had already known that things were going to get pretty boring on Earth. "That Cell business was handled rather well, considering the low amounts of damage done to the Earth."

"Turles!" Tarble had run out of one of the other rooms. He wore a silver coat with fur trims lined along the collar and edges of the jacket, matching the fur around the end of the sleeve. Under the coat had been a blue shirt that had been shown to go down his arms from the opening of the sleeve bottoms, that hadn't failed to make known the Royal Family Emblem necklace around his neck. The bottom attire had been nearly the same as Turles', except the shoes were blue instead of purple and also had a white lacing. While his pants had yellow trims along the sides and pocket linings.

"Are they awake now?" Turles asked quickly, getting straight to the point. "Yes, you just missed them." Tarble motioned for Turles to follow him into the room he came from, which the dark toned Saiyan had.

Once they walked in, they had seen four, they had all been in Saiyan armors that had different coloring, but it was clearly easy to tell who they were.

Bardock, the father of Goku.

Fasha, a member of the Five-Person Land Shark Team.

Toma, another member.

And Gine, Bardock's wife.

Bardock had looked around, his face filled with confusion and headache. "What.. Happened..? Last thing I remember.. We barely escaped Frieza's- FRIEZA!" He hopped up and looked around.

"Relax, relax. Frieza's been dead for years." Turles reassured them as he walked up to them.

"Wait.. That voice.. Are you.. Turles?" Bardock looked at him with shock. This wasn't the little boy he trained years ago, also the only son of his he actually raised.

"Surprised? Well. Don't worry about the possibility of you guys getting burned, because.. You've all been in Cryostasis for 30 years." They all looked to Tarble in shock.

"30.. Years..?" Bardock had looked down to his hands. "So.. What about Planet Vegeta?"

"Cryostasis.. Toma, did you know anything about this?" Fasha looked to him with a look of confusion.

"All I know is that we were saved just barely by this person in a cloak, then everything went blank." Tora responded with.

"You were probably put in a Cryostasis Pod just before it was blown to dust." Turles had taken his hands out of his pockets. "We could never know by who, though." He had then walked over and thrown clothes at them. "Well. First things first. You guys'll wanna get changed. You're gonna need to be training real hard if you wanna be strong enough for the Universe today."

"W-Wait. What about my son, Kakarot?" Gine felt she needed to ask.

"Just missed 'im. He died a few hours ago." Turles shrugged, putting his hands up.

"What..?" Gine had a look of shock on her face as a cold sweat ran down the side of her head.

"B-But hey, don't be too glum. H-he left a lot on the shoulders of the Earth. Especially his son, Gohan." Tarble tried to reassure her.

"Gohan? The hell kinda name is that?" Bardock raised a brow.

"It's a long story. We could give you the files we have on your son if you'd like." Gine and Bardock both nodded, Turles nudging his head to Tarble, the younger Saiyan running off to go find it.

* * *

_**\- Dragon Ball GO -  
Recovery After The Game : Chapter One**_

_**The Mission is Nearly Complete! Future Trunks, Back Into the Darkness!**_

_The following is a fanfiction based on the story created by Akira Toriyama known as Dragon Ball. With the help of many others, the series of Dragon Ball has evolved into Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT (which most don't consider entirely an evolution), Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and more. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Legends, and Dragon Ball FighterZ and its characters are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Toyotaro, Dimps, Arc System Works, and Akira Toriyama. Please._ PLEASE _support the official release._

* * *

**_Age 785, Future Trunks Brief's World_**

Trunks had jumped out of his time machine with his hands in his pockets. It was just as he had left it, an absolute wasteland of the Earth he had just left. Well. It was soon going to change.

He stepped forward as he noticed that the buildings were left in greater shambles then before. But he also knew that he would have to head home before anything. He couldn't possibly know how worried his mother was.

The young Demi-Saiyan had pressed a button on his Time Machine, causing it to return to Capsule form as he caught it and placed it in his Capsule box. It was now simply a part of his life. If he hadn't traveled back, he wouldn't have learned the things he needed to. He put the box in his jacket pocket before turning toward the distance. "If I'm right.. It's this way!" He shot off at sonic speeds toward West City.

If he knew his world right, the Androids wouldn't be too far off. The next time he would see them.. He'd kill them.

* * *

Trunks had forgotten how much he had improved whilst training in the past. He had reached the bunker Bulma had created on the cliff of the island closest to the Kame House's Island. It had still been in perfect shape, despite the current situation his world had been in. Trunks had smiled and sighed in relief. His mother had to be safe. He had then floated down to the entrance of the bunker. He then looked toward the keyboard that had opened from the Capsule Corp symbol next to the door. Which he had input a code into it before the door had opened up to the quarters within.

Upon his entry, he had taken a moment to sink in what had been around him. It had been a bitter image of the home that his mother lived in in the past. He had looked to his left to see a few photos, one namely being one of him and Gohan when he was a boy. Trunks had then grinned as he had walked toward it, grasping a hold of it and rubbing it.

"Those days, despite being on the run from the Androids, was always fun." Trunks had placed the picture down. He had then heard a gasp as he quickly turned around to see a woman who had been covering her mouth as tears had built up in her eyes. "T-Trunks..!" This woman was the mother Trunks had grown up with.

"Yeah.. It's me, mom." He smiled. Bulma had ran over to her son and embraced him tightly, much to the latter's surprised. "M-Mom.." Trunks had hugged back, the woman soon pulling away as she looked to her son's form. "My.. I hardly recognized you there. You've certainly gotten stronger." Bulma had commented on his now clearly toned body.

"Yeah.. Dad helped me get to where I am now." Bulma blinked. "Vegeta did that?" Trunks nodded. He had taken off his jacket as he had set it on the chair next to him. "He had done a lot for me while we were in the past, like-" Suddenly, an alarm went off throughout the bunker. Trunks and Bulma both knew what it meant.

"Androids." Trunks had looked to Bulma with a serious face, which she returned with one of concern. "I have to. No one else can." Trunks had taken a deep breathe in, heading towards the doorway. But before he did, he turned back to the terrified Bulma. "Don't worry. After I get back, let's talk about what's happened in the past, alright?" He smiled before taking his leave.

Bulma had slumped her shoulders a bit and shook her head. "My. That confidence of his.. He really has gotten some things from his father.."

* * *

A teenager with short, combed to the upper left, pitch black hair had been taken a team assault from both Android 17 and 18. "Haha! You're almost as fun as our old punching bag, ya know!" 17 chimed in before given a powerful kick that knocked him back toward 18, who elbowed him by the forehead into the ground.

"Nah. The old one had more finesse with his whole resisting thing." 18 laughed. 17 shrugged. "Either way. He's not here now, so we'll have to deal with this one. Hey. Why don't you go blonde already so we can have some more fun?"

The teen had stood up from the ground, coughing a bit before wiping his mouth. He had worn a torn up black vest with a ripped from the center orange shirt underneath, and a Orange Star badge on the side. His hands being wrapped in a pair of tight black fingerless gloves with blue straps around the wrists that had matched with his grey damaged pants that had slipped barely over his blue combat boots.. This. Was Son Goten. The little brother of Son Gohan who was unable to know his family. "As a.. Core member of the.. Orange Star Resistance.. I will.. Not only save everyone but.. Avenge.. My.. Brother!" He roared out loudly as his body was enveloped in a bright golden light as his hair had changed to match the light's color.

The golden aura that was produced by the light had exploded, causing the ground underneath Goten's feet to crack a bit as he flew forward toward 17, throwing a powerful punch into his jaw that sent him flying back a few miles.

When 17 put himself into a complete stop after crashing through a few buildings, he wiped his mouth, and smirked.

"Well, well.. _Someone's _been in the gym.." He popped his knuckles. "Don't worry, Sis.." He popped his neck as well. "I've got this one." He quickly flew toward the teen with high velocity and punched him square between the eyes, which caused the teen to hit the next building hard, causing a large crater to form in it as all of its windows shattered.

Goten had grit his teeth as he clutched his fists and powered up again. "Don't you underestimate me, damn Android!" He roared out in rage before gathering his hands at his sides.

"Ka.." 17 raised a brow.

"Me.." 18 began to look around, her aim was to see if there were any clothing stores left. She still didn't enjoy wearing her Red Ribbon Army uniform.

"Ha.." The man had began to form a ball of blue energy within his hands, it slower increasing in size as the rocks around him began to rise.

"Me.." Trunks had landed down on a building, he raised a brow as he looked to the scene. Another Super Saiyan? He wasn't expecting any other Super Saiyans, much less Saiyans, on _his _Earth.

"HAAAA!" Goten had then threw his arms forward as the energy flushed out as a blast wave that flew straight toward 17 at high speeds, giving him no time to respond whilst it was a point-blank shot. A large explosion had flooded the scene as smoke had built up and covered where the light from the Kamehameha Wave once was.

18 had dusted her skirt off as she looked to where the smoke was. "Would you quit toying around?"

The man had breathed heavily as he looked forward. That was a full power Kamehameha Wave. There was no way it didn't hurt him. His older brother taught it to him before he had died, which the teen had trained to master with pride. With such a power on his side, this Android couldn't be able to-

"I'm not _toying around_, ok? I'm _enjoying the moment_. See the difference?" The demi-Saiyan went wide eyed as he saw 17 within an Energy Field, that had immediately dissipated soon after the smoke cleared.

"B-But.." The teen backed away in fear.

"That look on your face tells me your plan didn't work out.. Sorry about that." 17 smirked as he fired a blast toward him, which before Goten could close his eyes and embrace the coming death, it was slapped away.

Trunks had stood before 17 in his confident form as he had a powerful gaze locked onto the cyborg. "18, look! It's _old punching bag_!" 17 smiled, as did 18 with her arms crossed.

"It took you long enough to finally come back."

Trunks had scoffed to this as he shrugged. "What can I say? I had to finish the job eventually."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" 18 raised a brow.

"Wait. Don't tell me that you actually think you're going to be able to beat us?" 17 laughed. "If that one guy who lost his arm was no match.. Then how would you b-" 17 found himself hurling straight into the sky by Trunks' knee, the boy soon disappearing and reappearing above the Android as he spun midair, becoming a Super Saiyan and slamming him down with a Volleyball spike hit.

17 had grunted as he had crawled out of the hole that formed in the ground of his body shape. "Damn.. Bastard.. That was a lucky shot.." Trunks had simply floated down in front of him.

"Lucky shot..? No. That was just a practice swing." Trunks had grabbed 17 by the hair to pull him up, sending a punch to his cheek that had knocked him back a bit. "That was for Krillin!"

"Yamcha!" He threw another.

"Tien!" A hard kick that had caused 17 to flip over whilst falling toward the ground.

"Chiaotzu!" Trunks elbowed him in the side of the head with left him spinning in air as he flew toward 18.

"Piccolo!" Trunks grabbed his leg and spun him.

"My father!" He jumped and threw him into the ground hard, causing the Android to cry out in pain.

"And.. This! IS FOR GOHAAAAAAN!" Trunks ignited his aura before rocketing down toward 17 and headbutting him down deeper into the ground, knocking the Android unconscious.

Trunks, now standing over the beaten cyborg, looked to the latter's sister with a hidden fury in his eyes, the female in terror at what had just occured before her.

"..h-how.. How did you defeat #17..?! That shouldn't be possible for you!" She didn't understand. Just a week ago, the one standing before her was a bug under her shoe before.. But now.. _Now_ he could easily defeat 17.

"I'm going to lay it out to you in a very simple way so you'll understand." He had walked toward her slowly.

"Tch!" She retaliated with pure rage as she fired rapid blasts of energy that had covered the man with floods of smoke. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was all she could usher out as she kept firing as the smoke came closer until two arms came from it and grasped her wrists, causing an immediate ceasefire on her part.

Emerging from the darkness was the shining golden Trunks, who had thrown 18 toward her unconscious brother. She had looked to him with shock. Her brother had been defeated by someone she had defeated so many times so easily.. This.. This had to be a dream.. A nightmare..

"You're going to have to sink in the fact that.. I no longer see any point in killing you two." Trunks had shook his head, to which Android 18 widened her eyes. "I think you know why, too. It's because no matter how strong you guys are.. I'll always be far stronger." Trunks had turned toward them, his golden glow overshadowing 18.

She was out of options. She didn't like the idea. But she had to. "Piss off!" She quickly blasted Trunks, who was covered in smoke as she had grabbed her brother and taken to the skies.

Trunks had simply watched her fly off as the smoke over his body cleared. "Well. They're less likely to kill anyone now." He looked over to see Goten helping an elderly man to a car he had summoned via Capsule.

"Wait." Goten turned toward Trunks after setting the man into the car. "Who are you?" Trunks asked, he had recognized clearly that this man was a Saiyan like him.. But.. How? "I guess Gohan never told you about me.. I'm Son Goten. The last son of Goku." Goten had stood up and clutched his fists as he looked toward Trunks.

"The last.. Son..?" Trunks had widened his eyes. Goten though had turned toward him with a face full of anger. "..Gohan.. Always picked you. He always talked about how good Trunks Briefs was.. Well.. I was capable too.." He clutched his fists tighter as sparks built up around his body. Trunks had stepped back a bit, a little cautious as he had never faced this person before. "No. Not was! I _STILL AM_!" Goten's body exploded in golden aura as he reached Super Saiyan and flew straight toward Trunks, slamming a headbutt straight into his stomach, causing the young demi-Saiyan to skit back a bit from the mix of surprise and the overall impact.

Before Trunks could look up, he saw Goten was in point-blank range once more, slamming his fist into his jaw, sending the former straight into the sky. "Gohan may have trusted you with our world's future, but I sure as hell don't! Not when _you're_ the reason he's dead!" Trunks had paused once he processed Goten's words, who had continued his onslaught as he flew straight toward him with a right hook, sending Trunks flying into a building, which Trunks had tumbled a bit once inside.

He had rubbed his jaw as he stood. "Damn.. That guy sure had a punch.." He powered up soon after as he felt him coming in for another attack, quickly turning and catching his fist, a pulse of wind flying through and cutting at the walls, causing the building to collapse over the two Super Saiyans.

The old man who had been watching the scene from the safety of the bunker car had simply looked to his side to see a woman with her arms crossed.

"GOTEN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goten had stopped and turned with a sweatdrop and slight fear in his eyes.

"U-Uh, yes ma'am." He floated back down to the ground, Trunks following suit as he looked over.

The woman who had stood there wore a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots, accompanied with a brown cap with the Orange Star Badge on the side of it and fingerless black gloves. Although, her blue eyes had seemed to carry a deeper shade than any of her clothing, matching well with the raven hair over her head that was braided into a pony-tail via a purple scrunchy that lined up with the back of her cap.

"V-Videl, I'm sorry! I-I got carried away, that's all, I swear!" Goten had bowed quickly whilst dropping beads of sweat.

"It's whatever. Let's go." Videl nudged her head to the car. Goten getting into the driver's seat whilst Videl hopped into the back seat.

Trunks blinked as he looked to them. "Where are you guys going?" He had figured there were no more places to head to after the destruction of most of Planet Earth.

"Listen, kid. I don't know who you are. Neither am I obliged to tell you where we decide to go." Videl had looked toward Trunks with a scowl. "All I know is that you're just as much of a powerhouse as this idiot here." She kicked Goten's seat, to which he gained a tick mark.

"What the hell was that fo-"

"Get to driving!"

"S-Sorry, ma'am!" Goten had kicked off the ignition and the car raced off into the distance.

Trunks had watched them leave with a brow raised. He was originally afraid that he was the only one capable of fighting the Androids.. But it seemed that humanity has been better prepared than he thought.

He had taken a deep breathe and then floated into the air, turning and flying off back toward the Capsule Corp Bunker.

* * *

Goten had pressed a button on the car, returning it to Capsule Form, placing it in his pocket as he turned toward Videl. "So. What'd ya find this time?"

Videl pointed forward. "This."

Over the balcony of the underground laboratory they were searching, it was clear that several other Orange Star Resistance members had been searching the entire lab. He could clearly see that there were several pods. Numbered from 8 to 21.. They were all empty.

"Wait. Are those.. Android pods?!" Goten had grasped the rod of the balcony with widened eyes.

Videl nodded. "It looks like there were more Androids out there than just 17 and 18." She had shook her head. "Who knows where they are.."

Goten had looked down in frustration. That was 11 whole Androids lurking around that he had no idea about. He had then looked down to the center pod, some sort of giant insect had been stored within its gel-like contents. "..tch.. Dammit!" In the frustration of the worldwide problem now revealed to be much larger, he had exploded into Super Saiyan form and gathered his hands in front of him and fired a large blast toward it and caused it to explode.

Videl had looked to Goten in shock and grasped his hands. "GOTEN! CALM DOWN!"

"W-Wha-?!" Goten had looked around, regaining his sense of reality as he had returned to normal state, looking to his hands. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"It's fine, Goten. I know how you feel. They took my family, too." Videl had hugged Goten close, who had looked back down.

* * *

17 had punched the wall, a crater forming around his fist amidst the anger behind it. "Damn it!"

"I can't believe I lost to Trunks, of _all _people!" 17 had paced back and forth. 18 looked to 17. She had never seen her brother truly frustrated. He had always carried a smile on his face, and treated everything like another part of his game.

Though. She couldn't blame him. Just a few months ago, Trunks was no match for even her. 17 was much stronger than her. So seeing him be defeated so easily by him was terrifying and frustrating. How could _she _be afraid of _him_?! _HIM_?!

"I see y'all are in quite the pickle." The twins had then turned. That voice was familiar, but at the same time wasn't.

"Who the hell are you?!" 17 stepped in front of 18 with an energy ball gathered in each hand.

"Woah. Woah, now. Settle down, fellas."

Coming out from the shadows was a a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front.

Behind him was a large, heavily built muscular man. He donned a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone was a shade of silver and had brown eyes.

On his other side was a very short and small man with large pink lips and dark skin tone who wore a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots.

"We're all friends here, right?" The white haired man said with a grin, his hat overshadowing his eyes.

* * *

"Ok. So. I'm going to be honest. Dragon Ball has been a part of me since even before Kamen Rider. Or any of the other series that I've written stories about. In fact. To this day. I attempt to find appreciation in everything Dragon Ball has to offer. Even when it's just.. God awful.. I'm looking at you, Bojack. Who I am already in attempts to completely rewrite. Anyways, I'm going to just say now that the first few chapters will focus on Future Trunks dealing with what goes on in his future, Goku dealing with his 7 year period in the Other World, and Bardock's growth in the new world. I will focus some on Gohan and the main cast, but I'd mainly like to ring in characters that had purpose and reserve their character strengths."  
"Now. I know you're going to say my focus on Bardock may be biased. I won't deny that. Bardock is my absolute favorite Saiyan, hands down. Although, he is going to serve a large purpose in Dragon Ball GO, which I hope you guys will enjoy."  
\- Red


	2. The Android Trio, A Threat To Everyone

_**Previously on Dragon Ball GO..**_

_Gohan had told himself that as he had held onto his Kamehameha Wave, putting as much of his power into it as he could. "Just.. A little.. More..!" Gohan roared out as he enlarged his Kamehameha again, but it hadn't changed the fact that his was in a deadlock with Cell's._

_Speaking of the Bio-Android, who had been on the other side of the clash, he was laughing maniacally at Gohan's struggle. "What happened to you saying you were going to kill me?" He taunted. This was it. This was his fated victory. He tried to warn them that it was simply inevitable. All he wanted to do was have some fun with them before he killed them all._

_"Tch.." Vegeta had looked from behind Cell's back at the struggling Gohan. "Damn it, boy.. You've already.. Surpassed all of us combined.. Failing is not an option, damn it!" He slowly floated into the sky, lifting his hand and gathering all the power he could gather into it. "Big.. Bang.. ATTACK!"_

_Next thing Cell knew, he was hit at the back by a large blast that had knocked off his concentration, causing his Kamehameha to waver, which had turned the clash to Gohan's favor._

_"Now, Gohan! You have to take this chance while it's available!" Gohan heard his father's voice ringing throughout his mind as he had soon pushed more into it. "I'm sorry.. Dad.. I.. Don't have enough.. Strength left.." He grit his teeth as he felt he was unable to fulfill his father's request. "Don't say that! You have more strength than you know! All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can bring it out!" Gohan listened to what Goku had to say, but still had absolutely no idea what he meant by that._

_"Damn that Goku, always having high expectations of you." Gohan felt a new power coursing throughout his body, he turned to see Piccolo passing his Ki over. "He never really did just see you as some kid, huh?" Yamcha had passed his Ki over to the young Super Saiyan. "Just getting this far was a feat on it's own." Krillin smiled as he had also passed over some of his Ki. "You haven't let us down any, Gohan. We're proud to have you as our comrade." Tien had also passed over some of his Ki._

_Gohan had a smile on his face as he had heard the assuring words of his friends. "NOW GO, GOHAN!" He heard all of them shout as loud as they could as Gohan had forced all the power he was just loaned into the blast, the spirit of his father appearing next to him and pushing his back forward, also giving him some of his power as Gohan roared out, pushing it all out into the Kamehameha wave as it flew heavily toward Cell._

_"What?! What is this.. Power?!" Cell had widened his eyes as he was engulfed by the attack. "I don't believe it.." He found his feet being pushed off the ground from the force of the attack. "This couldn't possibly be happening to me.." He tried to fight back, but his body failed him as it began to swell outward, causing his eyes to expand as his body began to squish together. "I just.. Don't believe it..!" He looked as his hands and feet began to turn to ash. "I.. Can't.. Di-!" Before he could finish, his entire body was turned to dust and blown away by the Kamehameha wave that had burst through the atmosphere, nearing the sun before the heat of it had dispersed the attack before contact._

_Though, with Gohan, he could feel his body declining all movement as he had fallen to the ground, his power hadn't just released, he could feel it drop entirely. But, he had no time to ponder over that before he passed out completely._

_**Gohan had finally attained the victory Goku knew he would against Cell with the help of his allies.**_

"I wasn't at all expecting the boy to succeed." A man crossed his arms, he wore a purple button-up shirt that's collar was opened up to show his chest underneath, with a tie that was loosely tied around the collar. His pants had been a pair of black straight jeans that had wrapped over his purple shoes with black highlights. His hair was notably alike to Goku's, but it was much more messy. This was Turles, leader of the Crusher Corp., a team of Bounty Hunting Saiyans that are hired by clients all around the galaxy for certain tasks. Since he hadn't had a client in a while, he figured he'd have checked on a Saiyan of interest, Kakarot's, son.

He then looked to his pocket, pulling out his phone as he had answered the call. "Hello?"

_"HELLO?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"_ Turles groaned, he knew who the voice was. It was Tarble, the younger brother of Vegeta IV. _"I've been trying to call you for a while, ya know.. Anyway, what I was trying to say is that _they _are waking up now."_ Turles had then turned. "I'll be there in a bit." He hung up after a few seconds and walked over to a Space Pod. "Well.. I'll be back, Son Gohan."

The pod had begun to fly off into the distance.

**_A mysterious Saiyan has seemed to take a unclear interest in Son Gohan.._**

_Goku had then walked toward the exit. "Well, see ya then." He turned a bit toward them, saluting them as he began to fly off into the distance._

_"Wait, Goku!" Trunks had called out to him. "You aren't coming back?!"_

_"Nope."_

_"But why?!"_

_"Because, Trunks." Goku had crossed his arms and took a breath. "I was thinking real hard about it and.. I realized that the Earth might be better off without me." Trunks had looked to him with sheer surprise._

_"You can't be-"_

_"Let everyone know I said goodbye." Trunks had known well that Goku was serious. He knew that no matter how he'd argue, Goku wouldn't listen._

_"..alright." Trunks had looked down a bit. "They're going to miss you, Goku.." He watched him fly off._

_"..I already do." The hero from a future world clutched his fist._

**_It was revealed also that Goku had no plans of returning to the world of the living.._**

_"Turles!" Tarble had run out of one of the other rooms. He wore a silver coat with fur trims lined along the collar and edges of the jacket, matching the fur around the end of the sleeve. Under the coat had been a blue shirt that had been shown to go down his arms from the opening of the sleeve bottoms, that hadn't failed to make known the Royal Family Emblem necklace around his neck. The bottom attire had been nearly the same as Turles', except the shoes were blue instead of purple and also had a white lacing. While his pants had yellow trims along the sides and pocket linings._

_"Are they awake now?" Turles asked quickly, getting straight to the point. "Yes, you just missed them." Tarble motioned for Turles to follow him into the room he came from, which the dark toned Saiyan had._

_Once they walked in, they had seen four, they had all been in Saiyan armors that had different coloring, but it was clearly easy to tell who they were._

_Bardock, the father of Goku._

_Fasha, a member of the Five-Person Land Shark Team._

_Toma, another member._

_And Gine, Bardock's wife._

**_It also seemed like, for the past 30 years, a few survivors of the brutal assault on Planet Vegeta done by Frieza had been encased in ice. Meanwhile, upon Trunks' return to the future.. He had an encounter with the most unexpected._**

_The adolescent had stood up from the ground, coughing a bit before wiping his mouth. He had worn a torn up black vest with a ripped from the center orange shirt underneath, and a Orange Star badge on the side. His hands being wrapped in a pair of tight black fingerless gloves with blue straps around the wrists that had matched with his grey damaged pants that had slipped barely over his blue combat boots.. This. Was Son Goten. The little brother of Son Gohan who was unable to know his family. "As a.. Core member of the.. Orange Star Resistance.. I will.. Not only save everyone but.. Avenge.. My.. Brother!" He roared out loudly as his body was enveloped in a bright golden light as his hair had changed to match the light's color._

_The golden aura that was produced by the light had exploded, causing the ground underneath Goten's feet to crack a bit as he flew forward toward 17, throwing a powerful punch into his jaw that sent him flying back a few miles._

**_Though, it seemed this new fighter hadn't the highest opinion of Trunks.._**

_Goten though had turned toward him with a face full of anger. "..Gohan.. Always picked you. He always talked about how good Trunks Briefs was.. Well.. I was capable too.." He clutched his fists tighter as sparks built up around his body. Trunks had stepped back a bit, a little cautious as he had never faced this person before. "No. Not was! I STILL AM!" Goten's body exploded in golden aura as he reached Super Saiyan and flew straight toward Trunks, slamming a headbutt straight into his stomach, causing the young demi-Saiyan to skit back a bit from the mix of surprise and the overall impact._

_Before Trunks could look up, he saw Goten was in point-blank range once more, slamming his fist into his jaw, sending the former straight into the sky. "Gohan may have trusted you with our world's future, but I sure as hell don't! Not when you're the reason he's dead!" Trunks had paused once he processed Goten's words, who had continued his onslaught as he flew straight toward him with a right hook, sending Trunks flying into a building, which Trunks had tumbled a bit once inside._

**_It would seem though, that amidst the shadows.. A new evil had presented itself._**

_17 had punched the wall, a crater forming around his fist amidst the anger behind it. "Damn it!"_

_"I can't believe I lost to Trunks, of all people!" 17 had paced back and forth. 18 looked to 17. She had never seen her brother truly frustrated. He had always carried a smile on his face, and treated everything like another part of his game._

_Though. She couldn't blame him. Just a few months ago, Trunks was no match for even her. 17 was much stronger than her. So seeing him be defeated so easily by him was terrifying and frustrating. How could she be afraid of him?! HIM?!_

_"I see y'all are in quite the pickle." The twins had then turned. That voice was familiar, but at the same time wasn't._

_"Who the hell are you?!" 17 stepped in front of 18 with an energy ball gathered in each hand._

_"Woah. Woah, now. Settle down, fellas."_

_Coming out from the shadows was a a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front._

_Behind him was a large, heavily built muscular man. He donned a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone was a shade of silver and had brown eyes._

_On his other side was a very short and small man with large pink lips and dark skin tone who wore a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots._

_"We're all friends here, right?" The white haired man said with a grin, his hat overshadowing his eyes._

**_What will happen with our heroes in this Chapter? Find out, now!_**

* * *

_**\- Drago**__**n Ball GO**_** -**

**_Rec_o****_very After the Games_****_ :_** **_Sec_****o_nd Chapter_**

**_Bardock's Explosion! The Android Trio, A Threat To Everyone?!_**

* * *

_**Age 767  
Gohan's Timeline**_

Bardock had been fitted with a new set of armor. The top being more like a a black shirt with short sleeves underneath a black and green new battle armor that lacked the shoulder pads his previous beige one had. Over his wrists, he had a long wristband that seemed like a sleeve over the bottom of his hands. Around the ankle of his boots and over his shins was a red shinguard that wrapped tight around his sleek black elastic pants that had a hole to fit out his tail, which wagged a bit before wrapping around his waist. On his head now was a red headband that had been wrapped tightly around his forehead, which went well with the entirety of his outfit.

"Alright." Once he had adjusted the wristbands to a comfortable spot, he began to power up.

His current location was in a Training Cell within the Crusher Corp "Tree of Might" base. He had decided he wanted to catch up as soon as he possibly could. He could not bare the thought of losing anyone else he cared about..

There was still a thought he couldn't get out of his mind..

Frieza.

_"FRIEZA!" Bardock had soared through the edges of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, flying straight toward a barrage of golden shots fired from the Frieza Force Soldiers that were clouded around Frieza's ship. Bardock had only roared out in retaliation before swiftly ringing around where the blasts collided and kicking the first Frieza soldier he came in contact with away, then turning toward the second and flying toward him with a powerful right hook._

_The next had been unprepared for the charging Saiyan and had pointed his blaster at him in defense, though Bardock had ducked, the blast hitting the swarm of soldiers behind him as Bardock's elbow soared into his stomach. Soon, the Saiyan lifted his leg up and slammed it down on his head, turning him around. He then gave him another kick to straighten him, an uppercut in the jaw, and another kick that sent him flying off._

_Bardock had gave another roar before flying after him, slamming down on him whilst a Frieza Soldier behind attempted to swipe at him, but the Saiyan dodged and grasped his arm, spinning around and throwing him into a pile of soldiers approaching him and through a rock floating around as Bardock flew through the rubble that floated around._

_As he continued to fly, he did not see the Frieza Soldier who had dropped down with a hard elbow into his back. But, this had been a mistake as Bardock turned in rage, blasting him in the shoulder. However, this left him open for another to grasp him from behind in a tight grasp, while another had flew forward and punched him in the gut, causing Bardock to cough a bit._

_The Saiyan then grit his teeth and soon gave a roar before kicking the soldier before him and throwing the one in front off, then kicking him away for good measure._

_"FFRRRRIIIIIEEEEZZZZAAAAAA!" Bardock called out, looking forward to the ship before him to see the one he had been crying out for floating out of the ship in his circular floating chair. "Why in the hell are you attacking us?!"_

_"Hmm.. Why is it you ask?"_

_"We've done everything you've asked of us ever since King Cold passed his torch to you! Even damn time you wanted something done, we Saiyans had done it for you without question!" Bardock clutched his fist tightly. "SO WHY?!"_

_"Perhaps I should explain this to you in a way of which you would understand.." Frieza tapped his chin. "The reason I want to get rid of you monkeys.. Is simply because I was using you all, and I no longer have use for you.."_

_Bardock paused, stunned by the sheer hostility in the tyrant's voice. "Tch..!" He raised out his hand, a blue energy ball forming within it. "I.. Will not stand for it..! I won't let a bastard like you trample on us..! The Saiyans!" He had then clutched his fist around the ball, it's glow seeping out of his hand._

_"Oh ho ho.. Is that so..?" Frieza had raised up his finger, a tiny ball of orange energy gathering from it._

_"That's right!" Bardock looked toward Frieza with yellow eyes. "With this.. Everything is going to change.. My fate.. And yours!" He threw his fist forward, causing the blast within his hand to explode into an energy wave as it flew toward Frieza, burning through all of the Frieza Soldiers that gathered to block the attack._

_Though, behind them, was Frieza, who had just tipped his finger. This had caused a large solar-looking energy ball to fly down toward the blast, easily clashing with it and pushing it back without issue._

_"W-What..?!" Bardock had grit his teeth as he had cried out, putting more power forward in order to stop the blast from coming down toward him, but to no avail as it was soon in front of him. Without options, his only left solution was to attempt to catch it. This had been a struggle for Bardock as it was now slowly pushing him down toward Planet Vegeta. "Ggggggggghhhhhhkkkkkkk...!" Bardock had tried with all the might he could muster to hold it. He needed to protect his home.. His people.. His team.. His wife..!_

_As Bardock had come to the approaching point of Planet Vegeta's surface, he had roared out. "I.. Will.. Not.. Fail..!" He grit his teeth as he gripped tighter onto the blast. "For the sake of my friends.. For the sake of my wife.. For the sake of my sons..!" He closed his eyes and pushed forward, a certain glow flowing over his body._

_He then opened his eyes as his body soon exploded with power in the next roar, the blast cracking in golden light as it had shattered, falling down as meteors over the planet as Bardock had been falling, his armor completely destroyed as he had been falling down toward the surface._

Bardock punched the wall. Even with that mysterious power-up he achieved.. He couldn't save Planet Vegeta. Now most of his race was wiped out, and both of his sons were dead. What was he to do?

No. He knew that his survival meant that he had to put more meaning into his life. He had clutched his fists and roared out, his body being cloaked in the same golden glow he bathed in during his confrontation with Frieza, his hair and tail's colors changing to match it as his eyes had turned to turqoise.

On the outside was Gine, who had placed her hand on the window as she felt worried about her husband. She had never seen him like this before.

* * *

Gohan had been meditating with Piccolo over the river right next to his home. Chichi nearby as she was setting up dinner on the table next to them. A baby boy with Goku's hairstyle blinking as he was simply drinking from his baby bottle.

"That's a good Goten." Chichi smiled as she tickled the boy's stomach, who giggled and kicked around a bit, dropping the bottle. Instead of crying though, he simply stared at it intensely. Very. Intensely.

Chichi had sweatdropped whilst picking it up for him.

With Gohan, he had been replaying out scenarios in his mind. He was imagining the Cell Games.. How the fight with Cell had been needlessly prolonged because he didn't want to fight back. If only he had listened to his father.. No one would have had to face the pain they did.. Trunks wouldn't have died.. His fa-

_"Goodbye, my son." Goku had saluted his farewell to a crying Gohan, who watched in complete horror as Goku had transported the nearly climactic Cell away from the scene._

Gohan had opened his eyes swiftly and had soon exploded into his Super Saiyan 2 form, screaming out as he had breathed heavily, tears beginning to flow down his eyes. This had come to shock everyone present, mostly Chichi.

Goten had simply looked in awe as he saw his older brother casted over in a shimmering, sparkling glow. Gohan had looked to the river, looking at his reflection.

He was incapable of doing what he needed to do. How was he ever going to defend the Earth if he only knows how to make mistakes. His dad was leaving the fate of the Earth on _his _shoulders.. But. He had no clue exactly how he was going to face that burden..

Piccolo had walked over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Listen. Your father is gone. I know that. You know that. You can't let it hold you down. Goku expects you to protect the Earth because he _knows _you can." Gohan had looked up toward the Namekian.

"But.. Mr. Piccolo.. I.. I don't know how.." Gohan had clutched his fist.

"That's what we're here for. Your mother and I have had experience with what Goku gets himself into. Don't you worry over the big things. Because you have plenty of friends who will help you through it. And if no one else will, I'll shield you just like I did all those years ago, you damn brat." Piccolo had smiled, to which Gohan had responded with the same smile as his hair had dropped down to its original color.

Chichi had put a smile on her face. Calming down a Super Saiyan wasn't a thing she found herself capable of doing.

* * *

_**Age 784  
Trunks' Timeline**_

Trunks had been sitting down with his mother, who had been nodding to what he had explained to her.

"The Orange Star Resistance, hm..? First I've heard of them. maybe they're a recent built organization." Bulma had suggested.

"Must be really recent if even you don't know about them." Trunks had taken a sip of the tea he was poured. He then set the cup down and crossed his arms. "Well. At least now I know our world isn't _completely_ defenseless." Trunks had stood up from his chair and turned toward the computer nearby.

"I just hope that no one else has to die."

* * *

Seventeen and Eighteen followed close behind the three individuals they had met before, the center one having his hands in his pockets and a weed in his mouth.

"So.. You guys said you were Androids like us.. Right..?" 18 spoke up.

"That's right." The baseball capped Android turned toward his fellow cyborg. "In fact. You're looking at this world's one and only _Super _Android, Android 13." He smirked.

"Super Android?" 17 crossed his arms. "That would mean you'd have to be stronger than me. And _that's _impossible."

"That boy with the $30 haircut was." Thirteen turned toward Seventeen with his arms crossed.

"Do _not_ compare me to _him_!" Seventeen grew a scowl.

"What's the matter? Hurt your feelin's?" Thirteen chuckled as Seventeen soon jumped forward and punched Thirteen square in the face, seeing he had done no damage to him.

"My turn." Thirteen threw his elbow into Seventeen's side, casting him aside into the wall of the abandoned building they were in, to Eighteen's shock.

"AGH!" Seventeen had fallen to the ground hard, grasping his side as he stood up. "Damn.. You..!"

Thirteen had floated down from the building with his hands in his pockets. "You done yet, boy?"

"Piss off!" Seventeen had jumped toward him again and through a punch toward Thirteen, who caught his fist and crushed it. Seventeen had cried out in pain as he felt his cybernetic bones cracking under his skin. Thirteen soon threw his arm aside, punching him square in the chest, causing Seventeen to cough for air as Thirteen elbowed him to his knees.

"Now.. I don't like it when little boys like you get smart with someone like me, ya hear?" Thirteen grabbed Seventeen by the hair and pulled him up close. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket to blast him in the face, which had destroyed the street behind the boy.

When the smoke cleared, Thirteen had let go of Seventeen's hair, the cyborg dropping to the ground quickly.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen had jumped out from the building above and flown down to her brother's side. But.. It was too late.

"You killed him!" Eighteen turned toward Thirteen, but was in shock at his smirk, backing away as he was stepping closer to her.

"Yeah, well.. I did say I was a _Super _Android. I need their parts to keep going, ya see.." He stomped through Seventeen's chest, a silver liquid coming out from his body and flowing into Thirteen's, a wide smirk on his face as he clutched his fists. He then took his foot out of Seventeen's body and roared out, Seventeen's body flying off into the distance.

"You're next, Li'l Missy." Thirteen grinned psychotically, to Eighteen's fright. The blonde had soon taken it to herself to quickly fly off into the distance towards the one place she knew she would be safe from Thirteen.

"Well, damn." Thirteen put his hands in his pockets, looking toward Seventeen's dead body. "The poor boy had no idea what I had in mind for 'im.. I love it when the target's a fool." He turned toward his companions, Fourteen and Fifteen. "If you guys wouldn't mind.. Could you go find her for me?"

"A'ight, but I'm expectin' somethin' in return, bruh. I'm kinda tired of doin' every last thing you be sayin', bruh." Fifteen floated up and flew off into the distance.

"Thirteen." Thirteen looked to Fourteen, who had a stern look on his face. "Are you sure it is wise to hunt down every last Android..?"

"I'm damn sure." Thirteen turned away. "It's the only thin' Gero ever programmed me to do. Well, besides killin' Goku. But it turns out he died a hella lot earlier than I was ever expectin'." Fourteen had looked up to the sky.

"Even if that means you'll have to kill us one day?"

"..well. That I don' know yet."

"Hm." Fourteen had flown off into the distance.

* * *

Goten had been munching on a bag of chips. He had still been bothered by the fact that there were more Androids than he had any knowledge about, but he accepted it.

"Well.. Videl's left me behind again.. Going to some meeting to decipher on how to rebuild the World Government.." He had then looked down to see a girl walking through the street alone.. "Hot damn, she's _hot_!" Goten hopped off the balcony he sat on down in front of the woman, which startled her.

"Hi, there. I'm Goten!" Goten saluted to her with a cheeky grin.

"O-Oh. Hello." She responded with a smile of her own, Goten blushing upon sight of it. "My name's Valese."

"Valese, huh..?" He began to eye her body. She was a slender light-skinned young woman with wavy mid-back length brown hair that is parted on the left side and brown eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a matching pair of yellow boots, gold crescent-shaped earrings, a golden necklace and a white belt with three golden rings on it. She also seemed to be an innocent and polite girl, the exact opposite of Videl, which he liked. "Well, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all by yourself."

She had blushed. He could clearly tell no one had really given her the attention a smokin' woman like her deserves. "W-Well. I've been in search for my family for some time now, but I haven't had any luck." Valese had looked to Goten with a concerned gaze, to which Goten nodded.

"I see. Well. Allow me to lend you a helping hand with that." Goten had offered her a hand. Valece had walked over to Goten with a smile, about to take it before a blast had flown close to them, Goten quickly jumping forward and slapping it away into the building next to him.

"Sorry, man. I'm just not a big fan of them cheesy moments, ya get what I'm sayin'?" Fifteen had tipped his hat.

"Who the hell are you?" Goten looked to him with a scowl.

"'ey, ya haven't seen Eighteen flyin' around here, have ya?" He looked up toward them, his shades glowing in the sun.

"What makes you ask?" Goten looked toward him. He couldn't sense his Ki. This, along with the fact that his bow was clearly symbolized by RR, had brought him to the conclusion that this guy was an Android.

"Well. Seeing as you're part of the Orange Star Resistance. I'll have to kill yo ass if you don't." Fifteen smirked.

Goten had turned his head toward Valese. "Valese. Get somewhere far away from here." She had nodded and ran to the nearest building, hiding behind it whilst Goten turned toward Fifteen.

"Well. I guess I'm not going to say I don't, then." He smirked as he had quickly turned into a Super Saiyan. To which Fifteen smirked.

"From my estimation of yo battle power, I'm finna bust yo shit." The two had floated up into the air.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Goten had flown toward Fifteen and clashed fists with him, which caused a pulse of wind to pass over the town, the windows next to them shattering and floating around them as they exchanged fists and feet.

Whilst they were in their exchange, they had been flying further through the air. Goten had leaned his head back as Fifteen swiped his hand over, cutting his cheek a bit. Goten growled, then kicked Fifteen in the stomach into the nearest building in retaliation. While the short Android was flying through the building, he grasped his wrist and fired a large green blast toward Goten, which the adolescent caught quickly, though was sent into the wall of the building in parallel by the impact of the catch. He then went wide eyed as it had exploded, causing the building above him to fall atop the demi-Saiyan's body, sending him back down toward the ground.

Fifteen had broken through the ceiling of the building he was in and raised his arm toward the air, gathering Ki into it as it soon formed a large blast. He had then dropped it down toward the chunk of the building atop Goten's body, which caused it to explode.

Valese was watched in shock as she used the broken wall she hid behind as a shield against the strong winds that came from the explosion.

Goten had emerged from the explosion with a torn vest and very ragged clothes. He soon grasped the vest and threw it off, looking toward Fifteen with an angered expression. "Alright, now you've done it!" He powered up with a loud cry, which caused his golden aura to clear the mass of dust around him as he blurred up toward Fifteen and punched him toward the ground. Once he saw him halfway down, he gathered his hands in front of him and gathered ki around them. Soon after, it had lost it's form as he screamed out.

Though, Fifteen had looked up with a brow raised as he had not seen the large blast that had hit him directly in the fist, exploding and covering the scene with smoke.

Goten had gained a tick mark as he looked down and saw that Fifteen had still been perfectly fine, his clothes barely tattered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I already told you I'm too strong fo' yo weak ass." Fifteen shook his head.

Goten had then ignited his aura once more, Valese looking to him with wide eyes and a blush. "Woah.."

"How'd you like this?!" Goten gathered his hands at his side. "Super..!" Blue light began to gather in his palms. "Kamehame..!"

Fifteen had grasped the flask from his side and gulped some of its contents.

"HAAAAAA!" Goten threw the blast he created forward, which had struck the ground hard as it had filled in the crater that had been under Fifteen completely with white energy as the blast covered the Android.

Valese had been watching closely with sparkling eyes. "Woah..!" She had watched as the light had been reduced to sparkles in the sky as Fifteen floated up into the air.

Goten had looked toward Fifteen with wide eyes. "Damn.. It..!" Goten had clutched his fists, exploding out his Super Saiyan aura as he flew directly toward Fifteen, slamming a headbutt into his chest and sending him flying across the city. Goten had breathed heavily as he floated down whilst turning toward Valese.

"Come on.. We should get out of here.." Goten dashed over to Valese.

* * *

There was heavy banging on the door of the bunker. Trunks had raised his brow. Who would come to the bunker? I mean, the Orange Star Resistance practically hates him, and those guys seem to be the heroes of this world.

"Trunks, could you get the door~!"

"Yeah, sure, mom." Trunks hopped up from his chair and walked toward the bunker's door. He had pressed the key code on the keypad next to it and opened it up. "Hello, there. How can I help y-"

Trunks had looked forward with a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. He had been completely speechless as he was met by Android Eighteen, who had been staring directly into his eyes.

"Who is it, honey?"

"Oh, it's nobody, Mom!" He said back as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Trunks then looked to Eighteen, who had looked to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Trunks had transformed into a Super Saiyan. The last thing he was expecting was for one of his enemies to appear at his front door.. Or. Bunker door. Same difference.

"I need your help."

"My help..?" Trunks asked with a brow raised. "What do you mean by that? You're already stronger than most on the planet." He had crossed his arms.

"I'm on the run from Androids."

Trunks had blinked. More Androids? No. The most there could possibly be more was Sixteen.. Right?

His thoughts were voided as Fourteen had landed close by them, glaring toward Eighteen. "You. Come with me." He said in a stoic tone. Trunks looked to the other encounter to properly analyze him.. It.. It _was _an android.. But it couldn't have been.. He didn't see anything about there being any more androids in the past. Nonetheless, he stepped forward and had clutched his fists, powering up as his aura had flared out around him.

"..scanning.. You are.. A Saiyan and Human-type Earthling hybrid.." Fourteen had looked toward Trunks.

"That's right.. And I'm going to be the one to kill you." Trunks had stated, to which Fourteen looked to Eighteen behind him.

"I have come to obtain Android Eighteen."

"Not happening." Trunks had flew forward and punched at Fourteen's chest hard, finding that his attack hadn't even made him flinch. Fourteen raised his arm over his head and elbowed Trunks into the ground.

As the Saiyan attempted to stand, Fourteen had kneed him in the stomach and sent him tumbling over to the left. As he stepped toward Eighteen, Trunks had fired a blast point-blank at Fourteen, causing smoke to cover over him as Trunks had grabbed Eighteen's wrist and thrown her aside, catching Fourteen's as he had powered up, bringing his other hand back to blast him in the face, the blast showering over him. Though, Fourteen had come out unfazed as he grabbed Trunks by the head and lifted him off the ground, crushing the Super Saiyan's head as the latter screamed out in pain.

Amidst his screams, Bulma had opened the door to see what had been happening, looking in shock at her son being at Android Fourteen's mercy. "TRUNKS!" Her scream was enough to snap Trunks back into action as he had powered up once more, his aura pushing Fourteen back off him as he had soon flew straight forward, pushing Fourteen off into the distance with him.

"Wait!" Bulma had tried to chase after, but.. Couldn't bother. She had sighed as she slumped her shoulders. "Why does everyone leave me behind during times like this..?" She had then turned to see a confused Eighteen looking toward her with a '^' face. This had started Bulma, who had backed away a few feet. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?!" She asked in fright as Eighteen only turned her head.

"I asked your son for help.. He helped."

"U-Uh huh.." She nodded, a sweat rolling down her cheek. "Wait. You asked him for help.. After everything you did to us?!" Bulma had immediately discarded her fear and gained courage from the fire that has been lit within her motherly instincts.

"I understand that I've caused your son some tro-"

"Caused my son some trouble!? You killed his father and the rest of my family and almost _all _of my friends! Hell, you even murdered Gohan, who was nothing but a blessing to Trunks in his dire childhood, which was also your fault!" Bulma glared toward Eighteen, who had looked down toward the ground.

"..I'm sorry."

Bulma had stopped. Did she just say.. She was sorry? She had never expected this from the killer Trunks described her to be.. Though, Trunks did say that in the past she had been more human.. Perhaps this is what this was. She had to figure out what to say. She couldn't. If she up and forgave her, her son might never be able to look past that. Not like she ever could. Everyone was taken from her and Trunks because of the Androids..

* * *

Thirteen had sat, bored, with his hands in his pockets as he had looked over to the distance. Seeing three adolescents arguing with one another.

"Pilaf, you keep putting us in random directions, you know! We have been on this wild goose chase for so long for civilization! You have no idea where we're going, do you?!" A a short anthropomorphic Shiba-inu dog with ginger fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paws had sighed. His shinobi shozoku consists of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath it, purple hakama pants, a pale blue or white sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals, who notably had been carrying a wakizashi over his back. This canine individual had been known as Shu. The recipient of the bark was a small, blue, imp-looking creature that wore a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck. He also wore blue pants and cream shoes and a hat that had been like a dome over his head with red and blue stripes, a black ring around the bottom of the cap, a red star in the center. This was the former Emperor Pilaf.

"Quiet, Shu. I'm figuring that out!" Pilaf turned away with his arms crossed.

"You said you were _figuring that out_ yesterday!" A young-looking and tall woman with fair skin spoke up. She had big black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wore a long, blue jacket along with yellow pants, black boots and a green hat This caused Pilaf to twitch his brow and gain a tick mark.

"Oh, shut up, Mai!"

"My my.. It seems you guys're pretty violent towards each other." Thirteen now stood before them with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?!" Pilaf looked angrily toward Thirteen.

"Nobody special."

"Damn right you're nobody special!" Pilaf had stomped toward Thirteen, though being.. Very low in stature compared to him. "Do you know who I am?! I am the all powerful Emperor Pilaf! If I wished it, I would have you dead in an in-"

Before Pilaf could finish, his body was covered by a red energy ball formed around his body, burning him to ashes within it. "My.. He was quite the talker, wasn't he?" Thirteen chuckled a bit as he looked toward Shu and Mai, who were both in shock for their ally's death.

"PILAF!"

"Oh man.. I always hate it when they scream after their friend dies.." Thirteen sighed.

**\- END -**

* * *

_"As you can see, I plan to get as many Dragon Ball movie characters as I can that appeared before Movie 8 I can. I don't think there's much ways to put that into detail, but I'll try. I feel that having all of the Androids that were in the Main Timeline in Trunks' future makes clear the fact that Trunks really doesn't know anything about _his_ timeline. Now, I'm not going to try to make Trunks go get Dende to make Dragon Balls on his Earth like I've seen in so many timelines. Why? Because I feel that it is necessary to keep true the fact that Trunks' world does _not _have Dragon Balls, this helps to set the clear difference between Future Trunks and Gohan's worlds. Yes. The main character of the Main Timeline for Drag_o_n Ball G_O_ will be Gohan. Why? Because that was the original plan of the Buu Saga, for Gohan to be the protagonist._"  
"_I wanted to make Gohan's time after the Cell Games to be realistic. No 11 year old kid would just wave off the traumatic experience that was the Cell Games for Gohan. Everything that happened during that had been full of nightmares for Gohan. Every fear that Gohan had whilst in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber came true. His friends had gotten hurt because he had hesitated. Someone had died because Gohan was afraid to fight back. His father had to sacrifice himself again because he got too far ahead of himself. And, in the end, even with an attempts to bring him back to life, his father had denied his wishes. That was the biggest thing I found wrong with Gohan in the Buu Saga, and why I found it absurd that Gohan hadn't been able to retain his power in the Buu Saga. He didn't even need to keep training whilst having the post traumatic stress that he had after the Cell Games to be able to find it in him to reach the strength he had in the Cell Games. That should've been a simple task for him. I found it absurd that Gohan hadn't been infuriated after Piccolo and Gotenks were absorbed by Buu. I mean, come on, he killed everyone, and just took more people from him. How is that not infuriating?! Even Vegeta is realistically pissed about that. Gohan should've been able to _destroy _Buutenks simply because of that anger. It's even joked about in the TFS DBZ Abridged series that when Gohan gets angry, someone gets hurt._"  
_"I want Trunks to have more meaning in his own way and towards this version of the Dragon Ball story in general. So this is more of what Trunks does in the 7 Years before the Buu Saga in the Present Timeline to fix his own. Including the characters that are in the future of the original timeline was something I decided to do more last minute, seeing as I felt Trunks fighting the good fight on his own didn't make sense to me. I felt Trunks was a better team player than any other Z-Fighter, so I figured it would be good for him to have a Dragon Team of his own."  
_"_In Bardock's case, from a realistic standpoint, Bardock would obviously be pissed to the point he achieved Super Saiyan from the betrayal of Frieza. Though, unlike in FighterZ, it wouldn't be that Bardock is suddenly strong enough to clap Frieza in an instant. Why? Because it was obvious that Bardock wasn't even at End of Saiyan Saga level yet. Which would leave him uncomparable to First Form Frieza's 530,000 Power Level, even at Super Saiyan__. Goku had to train for almost all of his life up until the start of Z. Die. Train some more with King Kai. Get revived. Train a hella lot more on the way to Namek. Nearly die twice on Namek. _THEN _go Super Saiyan. All in order to be able to face Frieza at 100%. So I don't see it, in Dragon Ball standpoint, possible for Bardock to defeat Frieza even in First Form as a Super Saiyan. At most, he would make him go Second for a second. Which is why I feel it necessary for Bardock out of everyone, to train. Like. At Base, he is on par with __Goku when he fought the Ginyu Force due to the Zenkai Boost he had from not only nearly dying from his encounter with Frieza, but from when he was healed after awakening from the cryostasis _in _a near death state.__. I love Bardock. But he's actually not as strong as we'd all like him to be.. Yet._"  
\- Red


End file.
